In the prior art, semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as dry etching apparatus used for semiconductor wafer processing or the like is provided with an electrostatic chuck for placing and electrostatically attracting a wafer in order to control temperature of the wafer during the wafer processing.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-47657 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-229464.
As will be explained in the preliminary matter section below, a placing table of an electrostatic chuck is formed of ceramic. Therefore, a positional accuracy of a concave portion where an electrode is arranged cannot be sufficiently ensured.
For this reason, if the concave portion of the placing table is arranged to be shifted from a center of a penetration hole in a base plate, a distance between a power feeding terminal or the electrode of the placing table and the base plate is short, thus there is a problem in which electric discharge may be easily generated.